Lol, Whut?
by Hitsu4HinaEva -Hari-Sama
Summary: The adventures of your favorite nations!   ... Online. ;D Includes facebook, DeviantArt, Youtube, Formspring, and more
1. Facebook

Lol, whut?

**

* * *

Alfred 'America' f. Jones **

OH MY GOSH. JUST SAW A PICTURE OF IGGY IN A SEXY WAITER OUTFIT. FTW

_**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy, Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas, Gilbert 'Awesome' Weldischmidt and 23 others like this. **_

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy: **... I must see this. 33

**Arthur 'England' Kirkland: **Sod off, frog.

What the bloody hell? I'm minding my own buisness, updating some things, and I log on to see THIS! Where is it? I must find this picture so I may destroy it.

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas: **HAHA! Gotta see that one.

What're you gonna use? Your brow beam or something?

**Alfed 'America' F. Jones: **Ha! Good one!

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo: **... Remind me why I was scared of this guy? :U

**Arthur 'England' Kirkland: **Belt up, all of you!

Lovino; ... Go fuck yourself.

Antonio; I can remind you, too. EVERYONE JUST GO AWAY! /

**Alfred 'America' F. Jones: ** Aww, sorry, Iggy~~ -hugs-

**Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo: **... No thank you...

**Arthur 'England' Kirkland: **... You're all so daft, I swear.

-In group Chat-

**Feliciano : **You guys!

Hey!

Are you there?

C'mon, I have some important stuff to tell you guys! :U

**Arthur: **... So important that I need to get out of bed to see why my computer keeps making the sound of someone messaging me? T

**Ludwig: **Italy, what is it now? Did you dream about unicorns eating all of your pasta again?

**Feliciano: ** Yeah!

And, no that's not whats wrong... but how did you know that happened?

**Arthur: **... I'm staying out of this.

_Arthur is offline_

**Ivan **likes **your mom **

_**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy and 12 others like this**_

**Alfred 'America' F. Jones: **... :T Stay away from my Iggy, Commie.

_Elizebeta and Francis like this_

**Ivan 'Russia' Braginski: **Why would I want to get near him? I want to crush the face of everyone in Europe, da~

**Alfred 'America' F. Jones: **I swear, if you lay a finger on him...

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy: **D'aww~ Amerique is standing up for his little boyfriend, non?

**Ivan 'Russia' Braginski: **I wouldn't want to, da~

**Elizebeta 'Hungary' Héderváry: **Ivan, quit pushing his buttons. If you touch me or anyone of us over here, I'll personally deliver an ass-whooping to you myself.

_Francis, Alfred, Antonio, Roderich, and 12 others like this_

**Arthur 'England' Kirkland: **What the hell is going on here? It's a bloody 'like' page, and all of a sudden you all get devensive about completely unrelated nonsense!

... I didn't know you cared so much, Alfred.../

**Alfred 'America' F. Jones : ** ..'Course I do...

_Elizebeta and 22 others like this _

**Arthur 'England' Kirkland: **... Why the bloody hell does me tea taste like strawberry yogurt or some crap? :I

_33 people like this_

**Alfred 'America' F. Jones: **... -looks away and whistles awkwardly-

_10 people like this_

**Toris 'Lithuania' Loritanius: **That's just asking for a beating, Alfred.

**Arthur 'England' Kirkland: **What the hell did you do to my tea, you wanker?

**Alfred 'America' F. Jones: **...-evil smirk-

_24 people like this_

**Arthur 'England' Kirkland: ** And, dammit! Stop liking everything he replies with!

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas **isin a relationship with **Antonio 'Spain' Carriedo**

_37 people like this_

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy: **Aww~ Congradulations, you lovebirds~

**Elizebeta 'Hungary' Héderváry: **Congrats! -is so taking pictures-

**Lovino 'S. Italy' Vargas: **Shut the hell up, wine bastard!

Elizebeta; ... Wait, what the hell?

**Elizebeta 'Hungary' Héderváry: ** Oh, nothing~ 3

**Wang 'Chugoku' Yao: **Gongradulations-aru. Aiyaa... Why is everyone acting so immature?

**Francis 'France' Bonnefoy: **We are not immature! Why is everyone so cruel to the lovely moi?

**Arthur 'England' Kirkland: **... You wouldn't want me to answer that.

_**

* * *

Ow... my eyes hurt... ;A; **_

_**Well, I'm going to decide whether the next chapter should be DeviantArt, or youtube... -shrugs- **_

_**Reviews are love, my little lovies~~~ **_

_**~Hari-sama**_


	2. Formspring

_**Yeah... I forgot to do this in the last chapter. ;;;**_

**Pairings: **_**USUK (My OTP ~), Franada(France x Canada), Spainmano(Spain x Romano), GerIta(Germany x N, Italy), & Prussia with anyone, 'cause I like making him a lonely little bastard, Austria x Hungary, SuFin, and more~ **_

_**Enjoy, loves~**_

* * *

**Why are you such a wine bastard?**

Mon cher, please do not insult the lovely moi... It breaks mon petit heart~

**Le'hohohonBonnefoy **answered **XxpiratesAREcoolxX **10 minutes ago

**Oi, Spain! **

**We're outta tomatoes over here! The pasta isn't as good! COME SAVE US!**

Oh, no! This is terrible! I shall be over there shortly!

**TomatoSpaniard **answered **Shutuptomatobastard** 10 minutes ago

**HA! I'm so awesome, I can ask myself questions!**

So... yeah!

**TehAwsomePrussian **answered himself 10 minutes ago

**... Why is your ego almost as big as Prussia's? :U**

Haha! It's not an ego, stranger. It's just the truth. 'Cause I'M the hero! Haha!

**HamburgerHero **answered an anonymous question 9 minutes ago

**Who was the name of that guy who wrote silent night? :\**

Father Joseph Mohr. You're welcome.

**PianoChopinAnger** answered an anyonymous question 9 minutes ago

**Heh. Yeah! This is cool; talking to myself.**

You all are the crazies... not wanting to ask the awesome me a question...

**TehAwsomePrussian **answered himself 7 minutes ago

**Can I smack Prussia with my frying pan? : T**

Be my guest.

**PianoChopinAnger** answered **YaoiIsGoodForDaSoul **7 minutes ago

**Can you show the internet what you looked like in that sexy waiter oufit Alfred was talking about~?**

Like hell.

... Is that you, Francis?

**XxpiratesAREcoolxX **answered an anonymous question 6 minutes ago

* * *

_**Yeah.. I'm cutting it short. Sorry, lovies . D': **_

_**It's just that... It's 5 am, and I'm tired, okay? -sigh- I have a lot on my mind right now. **_

_**~Hari-Sama**_


	3. History Fairy

_**Lol, Whut?**_

* * *

What's in your history?

Watch out, cause... the history fairy may wait until you are away from your PC, Mac, or whichever.

Introducing, THE HISTORY FAIRY~!

"L'hohohon~! I shall dive deep into the secrets of your web history! Merci for the cool intro, Hari-Sama."

No problem, you damned Frenchie. Now, time to reveal and indulge into the secrets of someone's past... Wether it be two minutes ago or the predetermined fates of yesterday! Now, my child... give me the list!

"Qui, qui, Hari-Sama..."

-in Alfred's History-

_Youtube: Who the hell stole my burger? by CoolxXxDude... 2 min_

_Pochan: Asian hotti... yesterday, 4 am_

_Googe: Ways to get English guys to... One week ago_

_Witty Comments: Don't know what to say cause you're an idiot... One week ago_

_Youtube: I'M A BANANA... Two Weeks ago_

Okay, okay, that's enough my child. I've gotten a pretty good grasp of his personality... -shudders-

"Little moi has please you? You shall keep the lovely **:;!~MOI~!;:** in the story? MERCI, MON CH-"

Kay, stop right there. Don't touch me with your... French hands... I know where they've been... and I have a feeling that is worse than trying to experience the filth...

* * *

_**BEWARE OF THE FAIRY~ Yes, he shall arrive again...**_


End file.
